coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9069 (2nd January 2017)
Plot Eva reminds Aidan that he promised to accompany her to visit Maria in prison. Kevin confides in Anna that Sophie’s medical bill was double the expected sum and he’s had to dip into the garage tax account. Phelan contacts the pick-up truck suppliers and masquerading as Kevin, arranges to have the new truck delivered to a different address. Jenny tries to talk Johnny out of his plans to retire but he's not interested. Todd confronts Shona over David's stolen wallet and tells Billy she’s a common thief. Billy remains sympathetic and insists he wants to help her find a hostel. Roy tells Brian that someone has requested a viewing of the cafe and flat. Convinced that Roy is making a big error, Brian finds Cathy and asks her to get him to change his mind but she refuses. Eva's bus breaks down and she misses the prison visiting appointment. A reluctant Aidan has to go in alone. Peter is jealous when Nick tells him about an expensive Caribbean holiday he's planning for himself, Leanne, Simon and the baby. In the Rovers, Phelan steals Kevin’s phone. A hurt Maria tells Aidan how let down by him she feels for his lack of support and that he's a coward. She nevertheless admits that she still loves him. Roy discovers from Cathy that Alex now lives in an assisted flat as there isn’t room at No.6. Brian witnesses a man who introduces himself as Giles Gove coming to view the cafe and flat. Billy does his best to secure Shona a bed for the night but fails when she steals the hostel worker's purse and runs off. Toyah asks Liz if there's any bar work going. Adam's card is declined in the Rovers. Peter and Toyah put on a show of non-togetherness in front of the regulars. Peter tells Adam that he's short of money and regrets that he once owned 50% of Underworld but gave it back in return for nothing. Eva lets slip in the factory that Aidan is taking over, upsetting Jenny. Aidan assures Maria that he loves her but doesn't know what to do. She's not impressed with his dilemma nor his offer or a paid holiday for her and Liam when she's released, thinking he's buying her silence. Handing Kevin’s phone to Andy, Phelan tells him that his next job is to pose as Kevin and take delivery of his new truck. Andy stands up to him and tells him no. Phelan tells him to return the phone instead then. As Brian knowingly watches on, a pre-prepared Sally tells Roy that Mr Gove is not to be trusted. Adam tells Peter that he has a plan about the factory. Andy hands the phone back, saying he found it on No.13's doorstep. Shona posts David's wallet through No.8's door and runs off. Adam and Peter visit Johnny in the factory and tell him they're going to sue him for their rightful share of the business. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Giles Gove - Jack Chissick *Hostel Worker - Jackie Knowles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Gates and visiting room *Unknown street *Hostel - Kitchen and common room Notes *Peter Barlow tells Adam Barlow that he signed over his 50% share of Underworld for nothing, referencing events in Episode 8419 (7th July 2014). *The location used for the exterior gates for Norcross Prison is in reality the main entrance gate to the MediaCity studios where Coronation Street is produced while the scene of Eva Price walking along an unknown road was recorded on Chadwick Road in Eccles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan is tempted when he goes to see Maria; Billy attempts to give Shona a fresh start, despite Todd's warnings; and Kevin tells Anna that Sophie's medical bill was higher than expected. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,316,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes